I am NOT gay!
by NeonEmotions
Summary: Zexion is denying the fact that he is gay. Is Zexion telling the truth, or is the little emo as straight as a bendy ruler? Side paring: Axel and Xigbar


Disclaimer: No, I do _not_ own Kingdom Hearts. What I _do_ own, however, is _my_ version of the Orgy members :D Nor do I own Demyx Time. Parle Productions do. I'm just using some of their ideas, and molding it with my own. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm a writer!

~~~~~I am not gay!~~~~~

"I am not gay!" Yelled a very furious Zexion.

"Oh _really_? Prove it." Dared Axel. "Snog Larxene."

Zexion faltered. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, small fry. Snog Larxene. Then I'll believe you." Axel smirked, and crossed his arms. He was a dangerous person to lie too, as Zexion is finally finding out. Sadly, the hard way.

"I'm not gonna snog that bitch!" Zexion yelled, shocked that Axel would suggest such a lewd thing.

"Oh shut it, sunshine. She's a chick. You're a guy. Who's _apparently_ 'not gay'. So, should be no problem." Axel dropped his evil smirk, and suddenly adopted an evil _grin_. Zexion found himself slowly inching away from the twisted fire starter. "Unless, y'know... You've got a problem with that?"

The blue headed emo puffed his chest up, in a failed attempt to look tough. "Yes. In fact, I _do_ have a problem with what you're suggesting. I shan't kiss that horrible excuse for a female." He stuck up his nose and sniffed. This snootiness was short lived, as he seemed to have accidently sniffed up the very fly that had been buzzing around, annoying him in Vexen's lab earlier this morning.

Axel's guffaws brought on an audience; Xigbar, who was snickering through this whole ordeal, Vexen, who was looking on sternly, though occasionally smirking once or twice, and Demyx. The exact person Zexion _didn't_ want to see.

"Nice one, shorty. Why won't you kiss her? Then I'll believe that you're not gay. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you _did_ turn gay after that." Axel shuddered as he looked towards the castle's ceiling, as if he was imagining something he didn't really want to remember.

"Fine! I'll kiss her! And you'll see how wrong you are!" Zexion furiously walked over to Larxene, who had just walked round the corner, oblivious to what was going on. _And_ what was about to occur.

He grabbed the castle's renowned whore by the shoulders, and smacked his lips against hers. Immediatly, she squealed, and shoved the midget off. As Zexion went rolling towards the crowd of onlookers, he spotted Demyx sporting a sad look as he sauntered away.

As the crowd dispersed, Zexion wondered why Demyx was so hurt. Maybe... He liked Larxene? Or maybe, just maybe... He liked Zexion back?

**Apparently, I am here to be a line to separate this part of the story. Frankly, I find that to be rude**

Demyx wiped away the tears that slowly rolled down his cheek. He had been pining after his Sexy Zexy for ages, now. To have seen him kiss that man-whore, it broke his heart. Almost to the point where Demyx was about to consider jumping from the highest tower in the castle.

Suddenly, almost unnoticeable footsteps sounded from behind Demyx. Gradually, the quiet, pitter patter of feet became louder. Demyx turned, and saw Axel running towards him.

"Hey Axel..." Demyx sighed, and the Flurry of Dancing Flames fell in step with the Melodious Nocturne.

"Come on, 9. What's the problem?" Axel was slightly concerned for his friend.

"No-nothin'..."

"Bull. You were perfectly fine before you came over and saw 6 kiss- OHMIGOSH! You're in love with Zexion, you're in love with Zexion! Demy loves Zexy, Demy loves Zexy!" Axel sung, as he skipped in a circle around Demyx, thrown rose petals around, that came from nowhere.

"Ax-AXEL! I do _not_ love Sexy Ze- I mean, Number VI! And anyways. Even if I did, he doesn't love me back..." Demyx crossed his arms, and pouted. "Hey, I don't think Marluxia would like you stealing his roses, and throwing them around."

"Meh. He doesn't need them." Axel grinned. "And you do _too_ love Zexion! You're sulking because I made him kiss Larxene."

"Am not. Zexion can go kiss whichever guy he likes."

"Dem, he snogged a _chick_."

"No, he didn't. Larxene's a guy. Girl's aren't allowed in Organization XIII, silly."

"Chick."

"Guy."

"CHiiiiiiIIIIck."

"GUY!"

"CHICK!"

"Prove it!"

Axel cocked his eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want me to do that?"

Demyx faltered. "... No!"

Dejected, Axel pouted. "Fine. I won't show you, if..." Axel recocked his eyebrow. "_If_ you admit that you're in love with Nukber VI."

"Why should I?"

"Because. That emo nerd loves you, dumbass. Man. You shoulda seen his face, when he watched you leave." Axel shook his head, with a fond smile, as he recalled the scene.

"Axel, tell me quickly! Where is he!?"

"Whoa, chill a pill and take it. He's back at Vexen's lab."

"THANK YOU AXY!" Squealed Demyx and he threw his arms around the pyro quickly. The water maker sauntered off, in what he _thought_ was the direction of Vexen's lab. Which, of course, _wasn't_ the direction of Vexen's lab.

Axel whistled, and his 'pet' turned with a curious expression on his face. "That way, Casanova."

Demyx facepalmed, then proceeded to go in the _right_ direction, this time.

**I mean, it's offensive. Why can't I be a wicked character? Like Axel? Not a **_**line**_**! I want compensation!**

Zexion ran down to Vexen's lab, his heart slowly breaking into a million pieces. Pieces that could only be put together by a certain, special someo- Sorry... *Snicker* That was just really, _really_ corny. But yeah, that's how he felt.

He busied himself with fiddling with things he wasn't really meant to, unless he was under Vexen's supervision. He blew up stuff, he shrunk stuff, cloned his finger (Don't ask me how he did it, because even _he_ doesn't know how he achieve making a copy of his finger that flopped around), and then blew stuff up again.

Zexion had _just_ managed to somewhat forget the events that had occurred earlier, when he heard frantic footsteps. Immediatly, his ears pricked up, and he thought '_Demyx_'... Yes, he can identify his loved one by the sound of his footsteps. (At least, that's what he _wanted _people to think In reality, he knew it was Demyx by Demyx's cry of "Zexion! Zexion!")

Demyx burst through the doors of Vexen's underground lab (Which got quite stuffy in summer) and grabbed number 6 into a tight, bone crushing hug. He shouted nonsense like "I love you Sexy Zexy!" and "I'll be your Bella, and you can be my Edward!" (_That_ one got shouts from SaΪx that entailed 'Twilight is _not_ literature!' I can't help but agree. Sorry, Stephanie Meyer... but even _Finding Nemo_ is a better love story.)

Zexion, not know _what_ to make of all this, picked up his cloned finger and chucked it at Demyx, who froze in shock. "Wha?"

"Sorry..." Zexion blushed. "I freaked..."

Demyx just patted his hair, and snogged him.

**Y'know, some **_**chocolate**_** might be nice... Anyone? Anyone? *Sigh* Fine. You heartless people. (Me: No shit, Sherlock .)**

Meanwhile, Axel and Xigbar were playing the bouncy bed game when they heard a small cry of "I am most definitely GAY!"

A/N Happy Dan? Happy Azaria? I hope you guys had many laughs. :D


End file.
